B-pillar assemblies of automotive vehicles are tested for performance under impacts, such as a side impact test and a roof crush test. The B-pillar assemblies may have various components made of various materials. For example, the components may be of steel or carbon fiber. Carbon fiber components typically weigh less than steel components and as such may provide for improved vehicle fuel economy. Difficulties may arise when carbon fiber is used for components that are typically made of steel. A lack of ductility in the carbon fiber components may prevent desired deformation performance of the B-pillar assembly during the side or roof crush impacts.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.